Various forms of fountain toothbrushes heretofore have been provided, but most have been difficult to operate insofar as refilling the toothbrush with toothpaste is concerned. In some cases refilling a toothbrush involves the removal of an expended cartridge of toothpaste and the insertion of a full cartridge of toothpaste. However, the user of such a fountain toothbrush must contend with considerably higher expense for toothpaste which is marketed in a throw-away cartridge.
Another form of fountain toothbrush is constructed in a manner such that the toothbrush reservoir thereof may be refilled from a conventional tube of toothpaste. However, most of these forms of fountain toothbrushes are difficult to handle during refilling operations and in many instances the toothbrush includes a toothbrush expelling piston which must be removed before a refilling operation may be carried out.
Examples of various different forms of fountain toothbrushes including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 576,897, 1,207,121, 1,482,535, 1,988,557, 2,269,513, 3,158,891 and 3,227,165.